An enterprise customer of a wireless service provider may utilize a messaging application server to send a message to an individual customer of the wireless service provider. For example, a bank may send an account access verification message to a user device via a network of the wireless service provider. The enterprise customer may be provided with an enterprise identifier (e.g., a numeric code, such as a short code, a long code, or the like) with which to send and/or receive messages.